


Date Night

by Dystopian_Dramaqueen



Series: Steamy Nights [1]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Nick and June can’t get enough of eachother, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen/pseuds/Dystopian_Dramaqueen
Summary: Nick and June escaped to Canada 5 years ago.They’ve started over and live a relatively normal life together.But their chemistry and attraction remain as hot as ever.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I want so desperately for Nick and June to get a happy ending. To escape Gilead and enjoy a normal life together. 
> 
> I love that June has such power over Nick. He can remain cool and collected under any circumstance, except his desire for her. I think that dynamic would continue no matter how long they were together.

 

I’m at work when my phone vibrates. It’s a text from Nick.

 

“See you at Moira’s tonight?”

 

I smile and type back

 

“Yup. Meet you there.”

 

I text the babysitter and remind them that we’ll be home later than usual.

 

Nick and I have been out of Gilead for about 5 years now. Sometimes it almost feels like we are normal people. In a normal life. We have jobs. Friends. An apartment.

 

We spend most of our free time together. Doing family stuff and goofing around. He’s my best friend. I love that cuddly, comfortable part of the relationship. Getting a foot rub while watching TV in his sweatshirt. Making pancakes on the weekend. Sleeping in his arms. Those things are precious to me and will never get old.

 

But our deeper connection, when we are truly alone together, is what I live for. We have a chemistry made of love and lust, trauma and heartbreak, survival and hope. I don’t think our attraction will ever fade, but I don’t take any chances. I like to keep things interesting. I enjoy getting him turned on. Making him want it. Watching his normal brain shut down and his primal needs take over. It’s the best high possible. If you like that sort of thing.

 

I leave work a few hours early to do some extra grooming. Shave my legs and bikini line. Paint my nails. Soften everything with lotion. I consider what to wear and decide to go full seductress. I’ve been saving a new pair of panties for just such an occasion. Delicate black lace held together at the sides by pink ribbons. Not meant to be functional. I pair them with a short skirt and a backless halter top. Perfect. Totally outside my usual style zone. Game on.

 

I step out of my Uber. Hug Moira and her wife. Moira looks me up and down.

 

“Are you working a street corner later or what?”

 

“Shut up, its date night. I’m on a mission.”

 

“Eww!”

 

“Fuck you Moira!  You’re just jealous.”

 

“Uh...no. Dudes aren’t my thing.”

 

We smile.

 

“Seriously though make yourself at home. Enjoy yourself! Mi casa su casa.”

 

She shows me around her house. Two stories. Lots of people here. She always makes friends wherever she is. It’s so good to see her doing well. She deserves it after everything she’s been through.

 

I grab a beer. I don’t see Nick yet. I decide to get a better view of the crowd. I sneak up to the balcony outside Moira’s master bedroom. My eyes are drawn to the flash of a lighter across the yard. A dead give away in the age of vaping. The flickering flame glints off his wedding band. New one. Matches mine.

 

I wonder if anyone ever told James Dean smoking was bad for him. He looked so good doing it I bet everyone just watched. Like I’m doing now.

 

He looks up and our eyes meet. He smiles and nods. I wave. He is so fucking hot. I still get butterflies. I look down for a second and suppress a grin that doesn’t match my costume. Deep breath. Focus. Sultry. Seductive. When I look up again he is gone.

 

A few minutes later I hear the balcony door open and shut, feel him step up behind me. It’s crazy how turned on I am already. I feel his fingertips sliding up my bare legs. An unhurried, casual pace.

 

His hands continue up under my skirt. He traces the edge of my panties with his fingertips, finds the silk bows at the hips holding them in place. In my sultriest voice I say:

 

“I brought you a present. Wrapped with a bow.”

 

“These are … scandalous.”  

 

I can hear him smiling.

 

“But...you are **way** overdressed.”

 

I feel him pulling the ends of the ribbons on each side. They fall off easily and he pockets them.

 

“You know you look best with nothing on.”

 

I feel blood rush between my legs. Everything getting swollen. The cool evening air on my exposed wet skin. Without turning around, I reach back and unzip him. I remove his swollen manhood from his pants. I trace my fingers along its length before guiding him into me. I hear him stifle a moan and bite his lip. Ten points for me.

 

He places his hands over mine on the balcony railing, interlacing our fingers. We stand there, eyes closed, pulses pounding, trying our best to keep our breathing slow. The lack of movement is simultaneously delicious and maddening. The desire builds until I can’t stand it. I whisper:

 

“You lock the bedroom door?”

 

“Yeah” he breathes.

 

I push back into him. Then pull away. He thrusts forward into me, then pulls back. I move my hips side to side slowly. His grip tightens on my hands. Our breathing quickens. We make love like this, slowly, totally losing track of time.

 

We’re startled by loud banging on the door. We pull apart and fix our clothes. I hear Moira’s voice. We open the door.

 

Eyes wide and mouth open she just stares.

 

Nick smiles at her.

 

“Hey Moira.”

 

“......Did you two…....just......in my room?”

 

“Great party!” He says and steps out past her.

 

She looks to me for an answer. I shrug and say:

 

“Hey you told me to enjoy myself, and this is what I enjoy.”

 

This sucks. My body is aching for the climax we haven’t had yet. Fuck. People everywhere. Too many witnesses. I break away to pee and we get separated.

 

It takes awhile to find him again- when I do he is surrounded by women. All standing too close, laughing too loud, touching him too familiarly. At this point in the party they’re drunk enough to try their luck. I know full well most of those bitches are married. Husbands nowhere in sight though. I feel a jealous rage bubble up. I take a deep breath and push it down. I know there’s no danger. He isn’t interested. He laughs politely at their jokes, but his eyes are on me. Smoldering. I can tell he’s in withdrawal too. And my body is the only antidote. He feigns a phone call and breaks away.

 

We try to work our way to each other but keep getting stopped by drunk friends. It’s all good though. It’s like foreplay. The magnetic pull growing stronger.

 

After what feels like forever he steps up beside me.

 

“Hey.”

 

Traces his fingertips up my spine, setting off a white hot shower of sparks. He whispers in my ear:

 

“Ready?”

 

To the outside world our exchange looks platonic. Friendly. But he is in rough shape. Pupils dilated. Breathing shallow. He wants it bad. It is glorious. I nod and smile.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

No one else in the hallway. We make our way to the bathroom. I slip in. Nick slides in behind me. As soon as the door is locked we are in each other’s arms kissing desperately. He picks me up, sets me on the sink.

 

His open mouth on mine as he feels between my legs, confirming I am still ready. He hastily unfastens his belt and zipper, slides his pants down just enough, pulls my hips to the edge of the counter and sinks deep into me.

 

The reconnection after an hour of waiting is unbearably good. I swear to god I can feel the electricity cracking between our bodies. He withdraws and returns. Hard. Deep. Again and again. The urgency builds. He pulls my hips back into him with each thrust. My walls begin to spasm. We both feel it. We close our eyes and come together. Absolute bliss.

 

We stay together as our breathing slows. Letting the pleasure linger. He wraps his arms around me. We kiss slowly, sweetly. Cheeks, eyes, necks. Smiling. So in love. No one but us. Nowhere but here.  


End file.
